


Pass the Parcel

by st_aurafina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Clint Needs a Raise, Crossover, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Shaw Hates Electric Arrows, background root/shaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Clint really needs to ask for that raise.





	Pass the Parcel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta.

John drags the latest number towards the roof and Carter follows. She's pretty mad. 

"Might as well throw him over, John. I can't make a conviction stick now."

The number bleeds and whimpers. John grins. "Always happy to give a pervert a free flying lesson." 

John opens the roof access door to face a compound bow. Alloy bolt, bullet point. Serious business. 

"Sorry folks!" It's a guy in a SHIELD uniform. "Gene's gross but he's got intel, so now he's a SHIELD asset." He clips a rope around Gene and they jump. 

John scowls as they disappear over the edge. 

\---

Clint rappels down the building away from those weirdos with Gene the pantyshot artist strapped tight to his body. Clint can smell his sweat. And pee. Clint's gotta ask for that raise. 

His neck prickles, and he pushes away from the glass just as the window implodes. Inside, a short, dark-haired woman grins and pulls Gene inside the building, cutting him free with a scary knife. 

"Hey!" Clint swings forward feet first to knock her down – she's titchy, right? – but she thrusts that knife through his boot and into the frame. 

Clint hangs there, pinned. He really needs that raise. 

\---

"I got him," Shaw says into her earpiece. "I don't know why SHIELD wants this creep but we better get him mobile ASAP."

"Thank you, Ms Shaw," says Finch. "There's a car waiting." 

"And then," says Shaw, grinning, "John owes me a drink, because that was one spectacular failure."

Beside her, something hits Gene and he goes rigid and falls over, clenched and shaking. Shaw wheels, ready to attack but the bowman has the advantage.

"Electric arrow!" he says, balancing on one foot. He's got another nocked and ready. 

In her ear, Finch sighs. "Perhaps a raincheck on that drink?" 

\---

Clint sits in the safehouse, bandaging his foot when another woman, tall and mean-looking, steps out of the shadows with a gun. Maybe they're all mean-looking on this team. 

"Hi?" Clint says. All he's got to throw is a gauze bandage. 

"Here's the intel you're going to squeeze from Gene," She flips a thumbdrive at Clint. He instinctively snatches it. "Now you don't need him." 

"Okay?" says Clint. "Why do you need him?" 

"I'll find out soon." The woman shrugs. "Thanks for not shooting my girlfriend. Electric shocks make her cranky." 

"You're welcome?" says Clint, confused. But she's already gone.


End file.
